deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/The Light of Apocalypse's Dawn: Woodbury Army vs. Fireflies
Chaos and horror shall be found on the battlefield as these two factions of the apocalypse duke it out! The Fireflies, ''the group of radical anti-government soldiers and scientists still looking desperately for a cure! ''Woodbury Army, ''a civilian police force charged with defending the town of Woodbury while also secretly raiding and pillaging others! When the noble cause painted as villains and the sadistic force labelled heroes clash, only one can manage to survive another day and be declared... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! The Fireflies The Fireflies are a radical anti-government military group determined to find a cure to the Cordyceps outbreak. While they have many bases around the country, by 2033 the group had radically declined in membership. The leader of the Fireflies, Marlene, is forced to rely on the smugglers Joel and Tess to escort a young girl to capitol building to Fireflies out of the city, but are forced to take here all the way across country when they are dead. Joel and Ellie manage to reach Fireflies there, with Marlene waiting for them. Marlene reveals that Ellie houses a possible cure to the disease, but it will require her death. Despite pleading with Joel, Marlene and the other Fireflies killed by Joel when he wishes to keep Ellie alive. Without the cure and low on supplies, it is assumed that the Fireflies crumbled into a state of no return. Machete.jpg|A machete Hatchet.jpg|Hatchet Colt Defender.jpg|Colt Defender Taurus 66.jpg|Taurus Model 66 AK-74u.jpg|AK-74u M16a4.JPG|M16A4 Galil.png|Galil Ruger Mini-14.jpg|Ruger Mini-14 Recurvebowspw.jpg|A recurve bow Woodbury Army The Woodbury Army is a group of civilian soldiers massed together by Phillip to defend Wodbury and, unknown to them, strike revenge against Rick Grimes and his group of survivors. Most are simple border guards of the town prior to the raid by Rick Grimes, and they also conduted raids against other survivors. After Michonne kills the Governor's undead daughter and stabs him in the eye, Phillip vows revenge against Michonne and all her allies. Leading his army against Rick's group in the prison, the group is easily decimated by automatic gunfire, zombie hordes, and flashbangs. After this epic failure at the attack, an infuriated Governor slaughters his entire army with the exception of Martinez and Shumpert. The trio flee, leaving the children and old people in Woodbury to fend for themselves. Bowie.png|Bowie Knife Caesar bat.gif|Baseball Bat Beretta92SBNickel.jpg|Beretta 92SB Colt Police Merle.jpg|Colt Police Positive MP5K.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5K Aug.png|Steyr AUG AK-47.jpg|AK-47 M1AScout.jpg|M1A Rifle Shump Bow.jpg|Longbow X-Factors X-Factor- Woodbury / Fireflies ' '''90 Brutality 75 ' Under the Governor's leadership, the Woodbury militia has committed several atrocities in the apocalypse, from raiding and torturing other suvivors to experimenting on walkers. The Fireflies are more than willing to play dirty in a fight, but their brutality comes from need; The Governor's comes from brutal insanity and bloodlust. '''70 Leadership 75 Although the Governor places a facade of a charismatic and intelligent leader, he's more of a brutal warmonger than a skilled commander. His growing insanity throughout the apocalypse has left his men horribly unprepared, as shown by the incident of the prison. United under Marlene's leadership, the Fireflies have been opposing professional military organizations for a decent amount of time. Their cause and Marlene's intial inspirational leadership pushed the Fireflies for many years. 50 Experience 65 The Woodbury Army suffers severely in this regard; they've only gone against walkers and the occasional group of stranded survivors. The living, intelligent combatants they do face are often left at an incredible disadvantage, whether it's preparation or numbers. The Fireflies often tangle against military professionals, even if it is a guerilla war. They're in constant combat, which will be mentioned in the next X-Factor. 75 Fatigue 55 The Woodbury Army is shielded and protected, with plenty of chances to recover from raids or engagements. Although that's not entirely a good thing, most soldiers of the Woodbury Army are rested and prepared. The Fireflies, meanwhile, are forced to rage a constant guerilla war against the established government. This shows negatively, as in their final years the Fireflies start to decline in terms of motivations and ability. 80 Audcaity 70 When driven blindly by the Governor, the Woodbury Army is more than willing to pick up arms against those they deem a threat. Those more accostumed to raids are incredibly aggressive, willingly carrying out the Governor's needlessly brutal orders. The Fireflies are also willing to start the attack, but their fights come more from neccesity than outright aggression. '60 Tenacity 80 ' The Woodbury Army may be able to start a fight, but they easily crumple under equal pressure. The Fireflies have been waging a lasting war for several years, and have survived- almost thrived in the beginning years- surprisingly well. Notes *The battle will be ten-vs-ten. The Governor and Marlene will be leading their forces, but they will be the only significant members i.e. No Martinez or Merle. *The battle takes place in an abandoned cabin and the surrounding forest. *Walkers will be in the environment. *The team what escapes with the supplies, a cache of ammunition, or kills the entirety of the other team wins. Battle As the morning sun glinted over the trees, a convoy of two trucks drive down a dusty road in silence. In the front truck, the Governor lays against the window and awakens from his light nap. He was near exhausted- Penny had been especially difficult to put to bed last night, and trying to reorganize his militia after Grimes' attack had been trying. But it was all worth it- his daughter needed a strong father, and the town of Woodbury needed a stronger leader, and Phillip Blake was happy to oblige. "This it?" "That's right, sir." His driver says, gesturing to a fork in the path. "Down that way- large camp from some survivors, all armed pretty well." He nodded and stretched as the two trucks pulled to the side of the road. Gingerly rubbing his recently acquired eyepatch, Blake drew in a steady breath to calm himself. Steeling his nerves, he nods to his driver. Opening the door, he looked in the bed to see his militia- only the best and most experienced were with him. "Get down- we walk from here." The Governor ordered, and the Woodbury Army dismounted without a word. One of them handed the Governor an assault rifle, which he gladly accepted. "You know the drill boys- it's a simple raid from here. Take 'em from all sides, and stay calm." The Governor said, reassuring his nervous men. A citizen gulped as he clumsily loaded a magazine into his AK. Poor guy, can't be much older than 18 or 19, The Governor thinks, and walks over to him. "Oh hey boss. Don't mind me- just a little problem. Should be...goddammit...get in there you little-" he stammers, struggling to properly prime his rifle. "Lemme see it." The Governor grabs the rifle, and slams the magazine in. Calmly pulling the slide, he smiles a reassuring grin and pats him on the back. "Thanks man." "Ain't nothing to it son." Blake comments, turning away to roll his eyes with a sense of contempt. "Let's smoke these bastards." ---- "...Twelve cans of beans, six cartons of milk, and three crates of apples." Marlene shook her head and sighed. Her men were going hungry, and they barely scrounged up enough to last a couple days. "That's fine, I guess." The Boston Fireflies, reduced down to a mere ten counting herself, had at least another month before they could reach the other survivors in Louisville. This wouldn't be enough to last them that long. A Firefly walked up to her, rifle in hand. "Marlene, we need to stop here. There's a town nearby, and there's apparently survivors there." A spark of hope glimmered in her eyes, before returning to their dark and somber gaze. "Alright, we'll stop." The Firefly nodded, slinging the rifle over his shoulder. As he walked away, however, Marlene yelled for him to stop. "Wait!" He turned around, raising his eyebrow. He was just as tired, hungry, and irritated as the rest of the Fireflies. A few hours of rest would feel like heaven right now. "Send Davison and Roger to go hunt." "Fine." He kept walking, heading to his tent. As he walked towards a much needed nap, he tossed his rifle unceremoniously to a Firely sitting on a stump. "Marlene wants some meat for dinner. Take Roger and go." Davison shoots him a glare, complaining as he stands. "Why the fuck do I gotta go? One should be enough." The Firefly barked at his comrade. "I don't fucking know! You got a problem with it, go complain to her yourself." Grumbling, Davison nevertheless gestures to his companion. Roger grabs a bow, and they head off into the Forrest to see what they can scrounge up for a meal. ---- Woodbury Army: , x 9 Fireflies: , x 9 "Right up here, boss." The Governor's militia quietly walk through the forest, weapons in hand. In the distance, they can barely hear distant chatter and laughter in the forest. "Shit- get down." The militia scrambles behind trees or fallen logs as two Fireflies arrive on scene. "You sure you heard somethin'?" One asks, arrow nocked and ready. His companion nods, aiming his Ruger around. "Of course I am. Would I lie about-" His sentence is interrupted as an arrow pierces his chest, penetrating his rib cage and thrust into his lung. The Woodbury archer quickly nocks anothee arrow, intent on eliminating the two silently. The Firefly quickly snapped off a shot from his bow, the barbed arrow slamming into the archer's ankle. As the archer let out a yell of pain, the Firefly grabbed his fallen comrade's rifle and shot him twice. One impacted his chest, and the other sent him straight to the ground- dead. Noticing the rest of the Woodbury Army emerging from cover, the Firefly started sprinting back to the camp. "We're under attack! Everybody, get up!" He yelled as he sprinted into the clearing. He turned around and aimed the Ruger, but fell as the Governor fired a burst from his AUG. The bullets flew horizontally, starting at his chest and the final slamming into his forehead. The Fireflies scramble to grab their weapons as the rest of the Woodbury Army emerges into the clearing, firing at the fleeing survivors without care nor concern. A Firefly gets shot in the leg by a Woodbury with an MP5K, and draws his revolver as he falls. He fires once, missing, and then is finished from rifle fire. "C'mon, let's go!" Marlene yells, grabbing her M16. She returns fire with another Firefly, both of the, shooting down two exposed Woodbury soldiers. Those remaining soldiers, realizing their stupidity, start scrambling to cover as the Fireflies compose themselves and return fire. The Fireflies quickly gained an edge- calm and collected, several Fireflies kept the Woodbury citizens suppressed. The Governor angrily fires his assault rifle, only to hear a dissatisfying click. "Son of a bitch!" He yells, drawing his Beretta. He turns around to see the same soldier start to fall back, a look of terror on his face. He hip fires his AK, the bullets slamming harmlessly into the cover. The Governor sprints over to him, and throws him behind cover. "Get ahold of yourself!" He yells, spit flying into the scared citizen's face. He hoists him up, and gestures towards a row of tents. "Come with me." As the firefight continues, the Governor and his soldier silently walk behind the tents. They make it halfway through undetected until two Fireflies notice them. One tries to hit them with his revolver, but misses. The two pursue the Governor and his soldier, abandoning the raid to pursue them. As they sprint towards the last tent, the Governor tackles one from behind. He draws his Bowie Knife and savagely stabs him in the stomach. He then swings it across, disembowling his poor victim. Before the other can react, the Woodbury soldier appears and strikes him with the butt of his rifle. The Firefly grabs his hatchet and swings downward, chopping into his opponent's chest. The Firefly can only briefly celebrate his victory, however. The Governor thrusts his knife into the back of his throat, slashing his spine. "Boss, you gotta help-" The Woodbury soldier weakly mumbles, only for his beloved commander to remorselessly shoot him. The Governor loads the AK, and heads back to the firefight. Meanwhile, the Fireflies have all but cornered the Woodbury Army. Three Fireflies fire with Galil rifles, pumping a soldier full of lead. One soldier returns fire with his M14, killing a Firefly. "We give up!" A soldier yells, throwing his rifle out into the open in surrender. The others, arms still in hand, stop firing but keep their guns ready. As Marlene and her Fireflies close in, the Governor appears behind them. "Fucking cowards!" He screams, indiscriminately shooting the surrendering Woodbury soldiers as well as two exposed Fireflies. The Fireflies, momentarily shocked by his sudden appearance, scramble to cover now to escape his rage-fueled slaughter. One loyal Woodbury soldier rejoins the fight and unleashes a barrage of lead into the final Firefly. Marlene sprints away, desperate to escape with the Governor and his last soldier. She turns around briefly, emptying the clip of her Defender into the Woodbury soldier. Tossing the empty gun aside, she pulls out her machete and waits. As the Governor sprints past her, she makes a desperate swing at him. Blake easily dodges the attack, and retaliates by back-handing her away. He unholsters his Beretta, aiming the pistol at his defeated foe. She crawls behind a tree to avoid the shots, and sprints away. "You can't get away from me, you bastard!" Blake yells, furiously firing his Beretta at his fleeing target. He stops to load a new clip, but hears something that stops the battle rage. Not now. Not fucking now! But it is- the horrifying groans of the undead. The Governor looks behind him, seeing a horde of walkers heading towards him. He starts shooting at them, until he feels a sharp pain in his shoulder. Marlene, victorious and exhausted, swings her machete once more at the Governor. She sobs, crying and gasping as she hacks into her fallen foe. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Marlene unsteadily begins to walk. She knew not where, or whether she'd make it. But she knew she had to keep going- the remaining fragments of the Fireflies needed her. Expert's Opinion While the Woodbury Army put up a good fight, they couldn't compete against the superior firepower of the Fireflies. Despite being exhausted and fatigued from tears of war, the Fireflies were more than prepared to take on a foe that was better rested than themselves. In sharp contrast, the Governor's feigned sense of peace and tranquility left his men unprepared for a foe equipped to fight back- causing them to buckle and collapse in combat. Category:Blog posts